Elevator
by floweury87
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sungmin yang hanya seorang intern harus berhubungan dengan seorang CEO perusahaan bernama Cho Kyuhyun!/KYUMIN FIC/YAOI/DLDR/RNR


**ELEVATOR**

 **KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

"Tapi, Tuan Cho, tuan...Aku tidak mengerti!"

Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu, melirik diam-diam ke arah nama yang tercetak di memo Siwon-hyung—salah satu asisten personalnya yang sedang berada di luar negeri. "...Tuan Kihoon _,_ Program magang yang ada di Cho Industries berinisiasi untuk mencari _intern_ yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dengan pikiran cemerlang untuk posisi _entry-level_ kami. Sayangnya, kinerjamu dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini telah jatuh secara signifikan dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekanmu, sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk membiarkanmu pergi."

Bocah itu, _Lee Kihoon,_ berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan menganga di tengah-tengah ruangan sedangkan para pekerja magang yang lain hanya bisa terpaku pada komputer masing-masing dan berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"T—tapi aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini! Aku menghabiskan waktu selama empat tahun belajar serta uangku hanya untuk sampai disini! Aku masih memiliki banyak pinjaman yang belum bisa kulunasi! Aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi," Kihoon mulai mengerang, jatuh berlutut di kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan dorongan untuk mengernyitkan hidungnya saat mantan karyawannya mulai menangis-nangis di lantai. Ini seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Yesung-hyung, tapi si kepala para karyawan magang itu hari ini tiba-tiba saja menyerah saat di diagnogsa kercanunan makanan dan meminta cuti untuk beberapa hari, jadi Kyuhyun mengambil alih pekerjaannya dan harus membuka emailnya pada pukul setengah enam pagi hari itu untuk menemukan memo Siwon-hyung yang berisi daftar nama dengan slipan berwarna pink.

Nama Kihoon lah yang berada di posisi paling bawah, terima kasih tuhan—ini sudah hampir jam enam sore.

"Berikan lencana ID-mu sebelum kau pergi, Tuan Kihoon." Mantan karyawan magang tersebutpun semakin merengek sambil mengambil tali pendek yang berada di lingkaran lehernya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meliriknya sedikit. Tertulis disana dengan huruf kapital _LEE K.H._ "Jika kau memiliki pertanyaan lain, silahkan hubungi HR. Semoga beruntung di masa depanmu."

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lift, ia mendengar isakan Kihoon yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa yang bukan lagi miliknya. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba merayapi tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeretakan giginya sambil terus berjalan. Biar bagaimanapun, bocah itu cukup cerdas untuk mencari pekerjaan lain—program magang Cho Industries adalah salah satu yang paling kompetitif di negara ini, dan perusahaan lain pasti akan  
berebut untuk menyewa salah satu mantan magang mereka, bahkan salah satu yang sudah Kyuhyun pecat sendiri.

Well, Taeyeon di HR akan pasti membantu. Wanita itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah dokumen riwayat hidup menjadi karya seni. Kihoon akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi tetap saja, berurusan dengan emosi orang-orang setiap hari itu adalah pekerjaan yang cukup berat, dan terlepas dari yang Siwon-hyung sudah ajarkan padanya, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa melihat karyawannya sebagai roda dalam mesin, setidaknya saat mereka berada face-to-face dengan Kyuhyun, memohon-mohon untuk sebuah kesempatan kedua atau ketiga. Hal itu membuatnya sulit untuk memberikan keputusan, kata Siwon-hyung. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun biasanya tetap tinggal secara terasing di dalam ruangan mewah paling atas di kantor ini, hanya datang dan pulang kerumah tanpa harus bertatapan dengan para bawahannya. Tapi untuk kali ini ketika Siwon-hyung berada di luar negeri, Kyuhyun pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi perintahnya.

Lift sialan ini bergerak sangat lambat. Tapi terhenti sambil mengeluarkan suara ding keras saat sampai di lantai tigapuluh satu, pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan Tiffany—sekretaris pribadi Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Malam Tuan Cho, aku belum melihatmu sepanjang hari ini," ujar Tiffany riang. "Kau memiliki empat pesan di ponselmu, aku telah menjadwalkan konferensi lewat videomu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, dan aku sudah menaruh pesanan regularmu di restoran Nam. Chajangmyeon anda akan ada disini dalam waktu lima belas menit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Wanita ini adalah salah seorang yang tidak perlu Kyuhyun sembunyikan dari sifat-sifatnya—Tiffany adalah mesin itu sendiri, kejam dan licik, bersamaan dengan ingatan tajam untuk kalender Kyuhyun selama lima tahun kedepan.

"Terima kasih, Tiffany. Kau bisa pulang—aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk kegiatan sepanjang malam ini."

Tiffany menaikan alis cantiknya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku berani bertaruh jika kau pasti akan membutuhkanku untuk paper proposal itu, Tuan Cho."

Dan kebenarannya adalah, ia memang _butuh_ bantuan Tiffany, beberapa kali setelah Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang. Untuk beberapa minggu terakhir ini Tiffany masih merasa trauma ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja menghilangkan jadwal meetingnya selama beberapa bulan kedepan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kyuhyun memakai jaketnya dan mengambil tas sambil melirik lencana ID milik Kihoon. Taeyeon pasti akan membutuhkannya untuk menonaktifkan itu—Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawanya dan menaruh di kotak surat milik Taeyeon dalam perjalanannya ke bawah.

Saat lift itu merangkak turun dari tiga puluh satu ke dua puluh lima, Kyuhyun mengecek alrojinya. Delapan tiga puluh malam. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya—ia telah berada di kantor selama empat belas jam, dan ia masih memiliki beberapa email penting yang belum ia baca.

Lift itu berbunyi ding, menandakan seseorang akan masuk, Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan untuk memberi ruang pada orang itu saat pintu terbuka hanya untuk menemukan dirinya tertabrak oleh tubuh mungil sosok tersebut yang sedang berlari masuk.

"Oh, maaf! Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Kukira hanya tinggal aku yang berada di gedung ini," ujar pria (atau mungkin seorang bocah) itu, mata hitam bulatnya yang terlapisi oleh kacamata melebar saat meneliti tubuh Kyuhyun.

Anak itu melangkah masuk ke sisi Kyuhyun saat pintu lift mulai menutup. Untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya berdiri disana dalam keheningan, sampai mereka berdua tersadar mengapa lift tidak juga berjalan turun. Bocah itupun tertawa sambil menekan tombol 'G' yang ada.

"Kurasa kau juga lupa menekan itu tadi. Hey! Kau magang juga? Departemen apa?"

 _Magang...?_ Kyuhyun berbalik menatap bocah tersebut dalam kebingungan, sebelum mengikuti pandangannya ke arah tangannya sendiri yang sedang memegang lencana milik Kihoon. _Oh._ Sebelum Kyuhyun bisa membuka mulutnya untuk membenarkan hal itu, si bocah mendekati Kyuhyun untuk membaca lencana itu.

"Lee K.H, Finansial," bacanya keras. "Uhh, departemen finansial pasti memiliki dresscode yang ketat untuk para karyawannya, bahkan yang magang pun diharuskan untuk memakai jas lengkap seperti itu. Maksudku, jangan salah paham, kau terlihat...kau terlihat tampan, tapi bagian penelitian dan pengembangan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal itu." Ujar si bocah sambil memberikan gestur ke arah tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh bocah itu secara menyeluruh, melihat rambut hitamnya yang diberi gel untuk memberikan kesan stylish, kacamata hitam ber-frame tebal dengan sebuah kemeja tanpa dasi, dan...apakah itu celana kargo? Kyuhyun mungkin butuh beberapa pembicaraan dengan atasan karyawan di bagian penelitian dan pengembangan. Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali ke arah lencana yang ada di bagian leher bocah itu. Lee S.M—Research and Development(R&D).

"Hey, jangan terlihat terlalu kaget. Aku Sungmin," ujar Lee S.M, mengulurkan tangannya—yang Kyuhyun hanya tatap sampai memutuskan untuk menyerah saja.

Bocah yang menjabat tangannya seperti tidak mempunyai pertahanan diri dalam soal obrolan. "Duh, semua angka yang kau kerjakan di dalam kepalamu sepertinya tidak meninggalkan sebuah ruang untuk sebuah etika sosial yang benar, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit pada... _Sungmin,_ tapi hal tersebut tampaknya tidak bisa membuat Sungmin berhenti dari ocehannya. "Maksudku, Donghae itu sangat bodoh hampir sama dengan sebuah batu tapi dia adalah teman ku yang paling baik, jadi mungkin ada korelasi disana." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan hidungnya. "Tapi tidak juga sih, Sunny adalah wanita jenius dan manajemen atas mengaguminya, tapi ia sudah mengabaikanku selama hampir ketika aku diterima magang disini, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin memberikan tekanan lagi padanya, karena memang Cho Kyuhyun adalah CEO yang _mengerikan_ , laki-laki yang _mengerikan_ —"

Alis Kyuhyun sudah berkerut dalam kebingungan atas absennya sebuah nafas dalam ucapan Sungmin, tapi bocah itu terus melanjutkannya.

"Oh! Apa dia membuatmu susah juga seperti di departemen R&D? ah tidak, itu pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun pasti melakukannya." Ujar Sungmin mengejek tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "Laki-laki itu seperti tukang perintah yang keras dan memperlakukan bawahannya seperti budak, rasakan saja cambukannya, oh ya, Tiffany—sekretarisnya saja sama seperti itu, apa kau pernah mendengar ia membuat Ryeowook menangis di acara orientasi itu? Padahal yang Wookie lakukan hanyalah bertanya apakah mesin penjual otomatis di perusahaan ini memiliki _Smartfood Popcorn._ Karena beberapa karyawan pasti membutuhkan beberapa makanan berkalori, yang kadang mungkin kita tak punya waktu untuk berlari ke arah vending machine."

Kyuhyun mendengus, memutuskan memang itu benar-benar Tiffany yang memarahi seorang intern hanya karena bertanya soal preferensi makanan ringan.

"Aku tahu, iya kan? Benar-benar, kita sudah bekerja sampai kelelahan begitu, sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun hanya duduk di ruangan mewahnya sambil memberikan perintah lain setelah ia memberikan perintah. Padahal dia itu hanyalah seorang pewaris Cho Industries yang kedua! Maksudku, bisakah kau bayangkan? Aku mendengar kakaknya Cho Ahra seperti malaikat tapi memutuskan tidak ingin berurusan dengan bisnis keluarganya. Sayang sekali bukan dia yang memimpin disini, aku berani bertaruh ia pasti akan memesan _Smartfood popcorn_ itu untuk kita. Jika bukan karena nama Cho Industries, aku yakin tidak ada satupun intern yang ingin bekerja dibawah tangan Cho Kyuhyun, tidak ada."

Kalimat 'tidak ada' terucap bersamaan dengan lift yang mendandakan mereka telah sampai, Sungmin-lah yang lebih dulu keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka.

Kyuhyun menatapnya pergi, tapi selang beberapa detik Sungmin membalikan badannya, tersenyum dengan ceria.

"Um! K.H dalam namamu itu apa?"

"Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun refleks.

Sungmin menatapnya lama. "Sayang sekali," dengus Sungmin. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Lee Kyuhyun."

Sungmin berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam lift, hanya berdiri terdiam disana sampai ia harus mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberhentikan pintu lift agar tidak menutup kembali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaruh lencana Kihoon di ruangan Taeyeon esok paginya, disaat semua orang belum benar-benar datang. Ia menaiki lift menuju ruangannya, dan lalu membuka inbox emailnya dari Siwon yang berisi negosiasi dengan kepala perusahaan Kim Corporation. Rupanya hal ini berjalan dengan mudah. Akhir-akhir ini, Siwon-hyung bersikeras untuk membujuknya melebarkan ekspansi ke industri senjata, sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mendukungnya. Tapi ketika Siwon-hyunglah yang mengurusnya, Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatakan tidak.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk itu. Biasanya, di jam seperti ini Kyuhyun masih berada di cafe dekat kantornya sambil menatap ke jalanan. Tapi karena Siwon-hyung sedang tidak berada disini, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggertakan giginya dan mencoba untuk menjernihkan otaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol interkom di mejanya. "Tiffany, bagaimana jika kita menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam vending machine dibawah?"

"Beritahu saja apa yang anda suka dan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu, Tuan Cho," ujar Tiffany diiringi dengan bunyi buzz speaker.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini bukan untukku—maksudku, aku bicara dengan seorang karyawan kemari dan ia meminta jika kita menambahkan Smartpop...smartcorn—"

"Smartfood Popcorn?"

"Ya, itu."

Ada sebuah jeda lama disana, lalu.. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Ya, Tiffany, aku—"

"Tidak, tidak, itu bisa diatur, tuan. Aku akan membawa katalog vending machine perusahaan dan mengirimkannya padamu untuk ditanda tangani nanti."

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan nada tak percaya yang ada dalam suara sekretaris pribadinya. "Terima kasih, Tiffany."

Kyuhyun mematikan intercomnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya, menatap dinding dengan pandangan tajam.

Ia berharap hal tersebut tadi dapat menyelesaikan _masalah_ yang telah bersarang di kepalanya hampir satu hari kemarin, tapi rasa jengkel itu sepertinya masih ada, seperti bocah dari malam itu telah membombardirnya dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak mengenakan yang masih membuat perasaanya tidak tenang.

Jika dipikir-pikir, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara seperti itu lagi padanya sejak Ahra pindah ke Busan, sebelum ayah dan ibunya pindah ke luar negeri. Mereka masih tetap menelepon tapi rasanya tetap saja tidak sama seperti menatap wajah mereka, apalagi mengeluarkan unek-unek pada Kyuhyun, tapi anak itu tidak mengenal Kyuhyun.

Kurang lebih Sungmin sudah mengutuk keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika itu terasa menyakitkan atau malah menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon lalu mendial ruangan HR.

"Taeyeon, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Aku membutuhkan data pribadi dari salah seorang karyawan."

.

.

.

Sungmin pintar. Sangat, sebenarnya, jika catatan akademiknya memiliki indikasi. Ia adalah mahasiswa Yonsei University dengan jurusan mechanical engineering dan selalu mendapat ranking teratas di setiap kelasnya, dan ia pernah mementori beberapa kelas milik seorang profesor terkenal.

Ini sangat bodoh. Kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi sangatlah kecil. Ada sekitar ratusan orang yang bekerja di gedung ini yang menggunakan lift setiap harinya, dan Kyuhyun belum pernah sebelumnya merasakan ketertarikannya kepada salah seorang intern. Tapi tetap saja, itulah yang ia dapat pikirkan selama sisa pagi dan siangnya ditengah-tengah acara memilah-milah beberapa masalah tentang perjanjiannya dengan perusahaan Kim dan beberapa permintaan lainnya dari Siwon.

Pada pukul setengah sembilan, Kyuhyun sudah memakai jas dan membawa tas kerjanya. Ia menyuruh Tiffany untuk pulang kerumah pada pukul enam, dan berharap jika semua orang sudah pergi dari gedung. Lift yang Kyuhyun tumpangi beranjak turun, melewati ruangan kantor superviser, melewati ruangan marketing, dan HR, tapi lift tersebut tidak melambat saat melewati angka dua puluh empat ke dua puluh tiga, dan terus beranjak turun.

Sungmin mungkin sudah pulang pasti, dengan para staff R&D lainnya.

Dan seharusnya tak ada alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk merasa kecewa.

Atau itulah yang Kyuhyun katakan pada dirinya saat lift berhenti dan ia keluar menuju lobby yang kosong.

Untuk minggu-minggu selanjutnya, Kyuhyun terus pulang di jam biasanya, atau ketika pekerjaan sudah mengizinkannya, dan ia tak pernah bertemu Sungmin lagi.

Namun, ketika tugas baru menumpuk di meja kerjanya ia diharuskan mengalokasikan para engineer di bagian R&D, Kyuhyun berpikiran seberapa potensialkah Sungmin untuk bisa mengerjakan tugas ini, dan bagaimana kemungkinannya ia akan menikmati beberapa proyek yang biasanya Kyuhyun berikan pada para engineer yang lebih berpengalaman, bukan seorang karyawan magang yang selalu terlihat membenci Kyu—pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun mengirim tugas tersebut ke bagian R&D melalui Tiffany, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin terhadap proyek sulit yang diberikan padanya.

.

.

.

Di hari Selasa, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan bertelekonferensi bersama seorang klien dari Beijing yang membuatnya harus tinggal di kantor sampai pukul delapan. Sesaat ketika Kyuhyun ingin mematikan komputernya, mesin tersebut berbunyi ping keras dan menunjukan sebuah pesan baru yang masuk ke emailnya.

 **Cho Industries Prototip Nomor 118695 from Lee Sungmin, R &D**

Kyuhyun hampir menjatuhkan mousenya saat ia tergesa-gesa mengklik open pada email tersebut.

 _ **Time**_ _: Tuesday, September 4th, 2012 8:07:24_

 _ **To**_ _: Park Jung Soo, R &D_

 _ **CC**_ _: Cho Kyuhyun, CEO_

 _ **Subject**_ _: C.I Prototip No. 118695_

 _Tuan Park,_

 _Saya sudah melampirkan spesifikasi untuk purwarupa #118695 yang anda tugaskan pada saya Jumat lalu (maaf jika ini sedikit telat). Tolong beritahu saya jika ada perubahan yang dapat saya tambahkan sebelum saya mengirimkan purwarupa ini untuk dipresentasikan. Saya juga mengirim salinan email ini untuk Tuan Cho Kyuhyun agar membuatnya tetap mengetahui progresi saya._

 _Salam,_

 _Lee Sungmin_

 _Intern Penelitian & Pengembangan (R&D)_

Kyuhyun mengklik lampiran yang ada di bagian bawah email, dan melihat beberapa halaman draft milik Sungmin. Mereka semua terlihat bagus setahu Kyuhyun...tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mematikan komputernya dan mengambil jaket serta tasnya lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Itu tadi adalah purwarupa asli yang baru saja ia setujui untuk dikembangkan, yang artinya setiap engineer yang berpengalaman pun akan membutuhkan minggu atau bahkan berbulan-bulan untuk menspesifikannya, apalagi jika itu seorang _intern._

Tapi Sungmin menyelesaikannya dalam rentang waktu tiga hari.

Kali ini lift melambat di lantai dua puluh tiga, pintu itu lalu menggeser terbuka untuk menampakan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat acak-acakan, hoodie-nya yang terlihat terlalu besar menggantung lemas di tubuhnya dan rambut hitam pekat lurusnya terlihat mencuat dari bawah beanie Sungmin. _Sexy._ Kyuhyun hampir tersedak saat melihatnya jika saja tidak ada suatu lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Sungmin yang dilapisi kacamata tebal.

"Kyuhyun!"

Masih terperangkap dalam penampilan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika dirinya lebih memilih menatap intens Sungmin sebagai respon.

"Uhh, apa _kau_ pernah merasa matamu sakit? Dan, maksudku benar-benar sakit. Seperti, aku melihatmu ada dua sekarang. Umm, tidak terlalu buruk—"

Pintu lift mulai menutup. Kyuhyun mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyeret Sungmin kedalam, menyeimbangkan Sungmin yang terhuyung-huyung.

"Oh, terima kasih, aku sangat ceroboh," tawa Sungmin, tapi bagi Kyuhyun rasanya ia sedang mendengar Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah desahan. "Begitulah, mungkin ini karena aku tidak tidur selama tiga hari dan hanya memakan cokelat. Hey, apa kau sudah mendengar jika kita sudah mendapatkan popcorn di vending machine sekarang? Para atasan perusahaan sepertinya mendengarkan keluhan para karyawannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal atasan, aku rasa Cho Kyuhyun ingin membunuhku."

Kyuhyun terperangah pada Sungmin, tapi mata karyawan magang itu setengah mengantuk lalu terfokus pada dinding dan tidak menyadarinya.

"Serius, sejujurnya minggu lalu aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah dan tidur, tapi Cho Kyuhyun adalah iblis jahat yang ingin menggiling tulangku untuk rotinya. Maksudku, kenapa sih dia melakukan itu? Kenapa ia memberikanku proyek besar ketika para intern lain hanya memiliki tugas normal dan tanpa proyek lalu mengharapkanku untuk menyelesaikannya di jam deadline yang sama?"

Kyuhyun seperti merasakan sebuah panah tertancap di dadanya bercampur dengan matanya yang melotot horor. Para intern memang biasanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dalam waktu beberapa hari, dan sepertinya Sungmin belum diberitahu jika ia harus melaksanakan yang sebaliknya ketika ia diberikan proyek tersebut.

"Aku rasa ia ingin memecatku. Cho Kyuhyun ingin melihatku gagal jadi ia memiliki alasan untuk memecatku. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu! Karena aku menyelesaikan proyek sialannya! Aku bahkan mengirim salinan emailku padanya agar dia bisa melihat."

Sungmin menaikan tangan dan mengulurkan jari telunjuknya dengan lemah ke arah dinding. "Jadi _makan itu,_ Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun ingin menendang dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah kebalikan dari apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, ia merasakan dirinya lebih _idiot_ daripada sebuah batu.

"Kabar lainnya," lanjut Sungmin, menginterupsi Kyuhyun dari pikirannya yang sedang mengutuk diri sendiri. "Atau setidaknya itulah yang kuyakinkan sudah terjadi, adalah Donghae akhirnya mengajak Eunhyukie dari bagian HR untuk berkencan dan Eunhyuk menerimanya! Huff, aku saja tidak bisa membuat Sunny menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi jika Donghae saja bisa mendapatkan Eunhyuk, aku rasa aku masih memiliki kesempatan..."

Pasti ada yang salah dengan ventilasi liftnya. Sesuatu dalam udara di dalam lift ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa panas dan jengkel, membuatnya ingin memukul wajah seseorang dan meremukannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan sambil menarik rambutnya satu-persatu. What the hell.

"...Tapi aku tidak terlihat sepertimu, maksudku, kau pasti memiliki banyak wanita yang mengejar di sisi kiri dan kananmu dengan wajah tampan seperti itu, dan matamu...matamu berwarna cokelat."

Kyuhyun menatap dengan tercengang saat Sungmin bersandar dekat padanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan bola matanya berwarna hitam pekat. Kyuhyun merasa lebih panas(tapi tidak jengkel) ketika pandangan Sungmin melihat ke arah bibirnya yang...yang sedang terbuka.

Lift terhenti sambil berbunyi ding bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menutup mulutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lelah padanya sekali lagi, dan lalu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah lobby. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeimbangkan Sungmin lagi, dan mempertimbangkan dirinya menelepon taksi untuk Sungmin tapi Sungmin hanya membalas Kyuhyun dengan tepukan dibahunya lalu lanjut berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju rak sepeda diluar.

Huh, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu jika gedungnya memiliki rak sepeda.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin membuat beberapa usaha yang gagal untuk membuka kunci sepedanya, ketika berhasil, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di sekitar sudut gedung. Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dan pergi meninggalkan gedung.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Kyuhyun sangat gelap dan hening. Ia melemparkan kunci mobilnya di meja terdekat dan berjalan menuju bar kecil di ruang tamunya, ia menuangkan wine ke gelas yang ada dan lalu meminumnya sambil menatap lampu-lampu kecil yang berada di bawah.

Kyuhyun memutar-mutarkan gelas di tangannya. Cairan yang ada di gelas itu menampakan wajah salah satu internnya yang tadi sedang berjalan lemah dan terhuyung-huyung...Kyuhyun merengut. Inilah kenapa Siwon-hyung selalu benar. Kyuhyun seharusnya...tidak menaruh pandangannya pada salah seorang bawahannya, tapi sekarang kenyataannya adalah Sungmin semakin melekat di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Meskipun sampai sekarang Sungmin masih berpikiran bahwa ia adalah _Lee_ Kyuhyun.

Itu tidak penting sekarang—bahkan jika Kyuhyun memberitahu yang sebenarnya, Sungmin mungkin akan membencinya lebih lagi karena ia telah menipunya. Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan Sungmin saja, dan membiarkan semuanya kembali normal, dengan Sungmin yang membencinya dari jauh dan lalu setelah magangnya selesai ia akan pergi dari Cho Industries dan bekerja di perusahaan seperti Kim Corporation—

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Pikiran tadi bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan saat ia mendengar Sungmin menaksir salah satu wanita di bagian R&D.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkraman kuatnya pada gelas tersebut. Dia menggosok-gosok pelipisnya dan mencoba untuk relaks di sofa, setelah menimbang-nimbang ia pun memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan lalu menekan tombol speed-dial.

Ring.

Ring.

"Kyu-Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Ahra masih menggunakan nama panggilan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang berlumuran cat sekarang. Kau sudah mendapatkan undangan untuk pembukaan galeriku 'kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah membeli tiket pesawatnya minggu lalu."

Ahra tertawa senang. "Jadi, apa yang baru darimu?"

 _Ada seorang pegawai magang..._ "Siwon-hyung mengirimku ke Beijing minggu depan untuk bertemu beberapa klien."

"Tidak, tidak. Siwon memberimu pekerjaan kotornya bukanlah hal yang baru, Kyuhyun-ah, memang itulah yang dilakukannya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Noona—"

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kau harus pergi keluar dari C.I sekali-kali, Kyu. Pergi dan bertemu orang-orang, temukan hobi baru—"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sambil tesenyum. "—Itu bukanlah untukku, Kyuhyun, kau masih muda. Dan aku tidak ingin jika kau berakhir seperti ayah." Bisik Ahra lembut. Ayah Kyuhyun menghabiskan masa mudanya di dalam ruangan kantor, menghasilkan uang terus menerus yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak tahu seberapa banyaknya.

"Noona—bagaimana jika satu-satunya orang yang berbicara denganku adalah orang yang membenciku?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencoba berbicara dengan seseorang dan dia bilang dia membencimu?" ujar Ahra dengan heran.

"Tidak, dia belum pernah—akulah yang...orang itu tidak tahu aku siapa—"

"Aku bilang, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak tahu tentangmu dapat membencimu begitu saja, kau dengar? Jika dia...dia benar-benar sudah mengenalmu dan dia tetap membecimu? Hm, kau bisa meninggalkannya."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan minumannya. "Yeah."

Ahra terdiam cukup lama di ujung telepon. "Kyuhyun. Tidak semua orang seperti Victoria. Jangan takut untuk membiarkan seseorang masuk lagi ke dalam hatimu. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Yeah. Yeah, aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menempatkan Sungmin pada proyek original lainnya lagi. Ia membiarkan semua hal kembali seperti normal, dan mencoba untuk memperlakukan Sungmin sama seperti para intern lainnya bahkan jika itu berarti ia masih haru mendengar namanya diejek oleh intern manis itu.

Setidaknya dengan cara seperti itu, Kyuhyun tak akan membuat hal lain menjadi lebih buruk.

Semua tidak buruk sampai ketika Tiffany membuka pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan Taeyeon masuk. "Maaf sudah mengganggu anda, Tuan Cho, tapi Taeyeon disini memiliki hal penting yang harus ia diskusikan denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya lalu berbalik memandang seorang pria yang sedang duduk di seberangnya. "Tuan Young Woon, maaf bisa kita lanjutkan nanti?"

"Tak masalah, tuan. Aku akan mengabarimu soal budget yang harus di tentukan lewat e-mail," ujar kepala reservasi itu lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun memberi gestur pada Taeyeon untuk menduduki tempat yang Young Woon tinggalkan tadi. "Tuan Cho, aku tidak—aku seharusnya tidak disini, tapi kau tahu siapa ayahku dan apa yang Kim Corporation lakukan," ujar Taeyeon nervous. "Aku bekerja untuk C.I karena aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dalam perusahaan yang memproduksi senjata."

Kyuhyun mengangguk serius.

"Mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku mendengar mereka berbicara, tapi salah satu eksekutif Kim Corporation memulai suatu rencana untuk mengambil para pegawai magang kita yang potensial untuk bekerja disana setelah mereka melihat progresnya di perusahaan ini."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Jadi Kim Corporation berencana untuk berburu tanpa ijin para intern kita untuk bekerja pada perusahaan mereka?"

"Y—yeah itu adalah ide kakekku—mereka sudah berdiskusi untuk menawarkan gaji awal yang lebih tinggi dan fleksibilitas yang lebih," ujar Taeyeon sambil memandang lantai "Itulah yang kutahu."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pulpen yang ia pegang ke meja. "Terima kasih sudah datang padaku, Kim Taeyeon. Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan para pemegang saham yang lain—"

Mata Taeyeon beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "—dan namamu tak akan kusebutkan. Aku berjanji."

Pandangan lega terlintas di wajah Taeyeon. "Terima kasih, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya dan ketika Tayeon sudah tak berada di ruangannya, ia mulai memerintahkan Tiffany untuk membuat meeting para pemegang saham.

.

.

.

.

Jika Kyuhyun memakai lift naik dan turun hampir sekitar satu jam malam itu, well, orang lain tak butuh tahu untuk apa.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka dan akhirnya Sungmin-lah yang berdiri disana sambil mengesap berisik sedotan yang ada di bibirnya, Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari jika ia sedang menahan nafasnya dan kemudian tubuhnya menegang kaget tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tidak berencana untuk memastikan Sungmin masih bekerja di perusahaannya 'kok. Tidak.

"Kyuhyunie! Apa kabar?...kau tampak pucat."

Mungkin menaiki lift naik turun tadi membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mual.

Sungmin memasuki lift dan memotong jarak mereka. "Serius, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak seperti kau butuh duduk, atau makan sesuatu yang asin, atau kau mau slurpie-ku?" Sungmin menyodorkan cup yang ia pegang pada Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba rasa mual yang Kyuhyun rasakan semakin bertambah. "Oke sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus. Ayo duduklah." Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah Sungmin dengan duduk bersila di sebelahnya di dalam lift.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kau salah makan? Fiskal kuartal yang buruk? Atau kau lupa mengerjakan tugas TPS-mu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandang Sungmin. Sang intern terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tak ada lingkaran di sekitar matanya yang indah dan bibirnya kembali berwarna merah muda cerah.

"Jangan sampai hal itu mempengaruhimu," ujar Sungmin. "Bahkan jika boss-mu memberikan banyak proyek dan mengatakan _ini harus selesai_ dan bla bla bla kau lihat saja aku, aku bertahan dari Badai besar yang diberikan oleh iblis Cho itu dan aku masih disini! Apapun yang pria itu lemparkan padamu kau pasti bisa melewatinya."

 _Ha, well, keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun sudah pasti adalah kendala terbesarku sekarang._ Tapi apapun yang Sungmin pikirkan tentangnya sudah tak penting lagi. Yang ingin Kyuhyun tahu hanyalah Sungmin bahagia dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau suka bekerja disini?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hening sejenak dengan mata yang melebar terkejut. Sungmin menggoyangkan kepalanya lalu mempertemukan lagi matanya dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, yeah. Maksudku, aku bisa bermain dengan robot-tobot bermesin setiap hari, betapa kerennya itu? Dan tentang proyek neraka yang dulu ku beritahukan padamu itu? Biarpun itu adalah deadline, tapi proyek itu ternyata sangat hebat. Aku mendapat banyak pelajaran dari mengerjakannya. Gaji disini juga sangat besar. Plus, kau tidak akan menemukan keuntungan lainnya selain bekerja disini...kau bisa—"

Saat Sungmin menguraikan secara rinci jasa yang di berikan oleh Cho Industries, itu terasa seperti _Sungmin-lah_ yang sedang meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap bekerja di C.I. Hal tersebut membuat dada Kyuhyun lega.

Bunyi ding lift menunjukan mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar, dan Sungmin menempatkan pandangannya pada mata Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya lalu berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya ketika ia mendengar suara cegukan dari Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun menatap lewat bahunya, Sungmin sedang melihatnya dengan pipi yang memerah sebelum berjalan cepat keluar dari lift dengan tas yang ia pegang erat di dadanya.

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rak sepeda. Sungmin dan sepedanya sudah tidak ada disana.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai bertemu dengan Sungmin lebih sering. Selalu di dalam lift dan tidak setiap hari, tapi Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan hoodie-hoodie berwarna warni milik Sungmin dan celana kargo panjang/pendek yang sepertinya menghiasi seluruh lemari pakaian pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun menyadari jika Sungmin selalu menatapnya dari atas kebawah seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, terkadang Sungmin membuat usaha sia-sia untuk berdiri lebih tegap untuk menyamai tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut jauh dengan tasnya yang selalu ia pegang erat di dada, hal itu entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa puas kemudian Sungmin selalu memulai suatu obrolan dan terus berbicara tanpa henti, well, Kyuhyun tidak keberatan, ia menyukai suara Sungmin.

"...Dan jangan beritahu siapapun ya, aku baru saja mencuri seluruh paperclip berwarna biru. Aku rasa daripada dibiarkan sebanyak itu tanpa dipakai akan sangat disayangkan, lagipula tak ada yang menyadarinya." Tawa Sungmin terdengar membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin bicara tentang segalanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekarang merasa seperti ia tahu semuanya, dari pacar pertama Donghae sampai mengenai racun bernama _platypus._ Sungmin terlihat lebih bahagia, ia mengurangi komplain mengenai pekerjaannya dan sudah jarang sekali membicarakan kebenciannya untuk 'Cho Kyuhyun, sang CEO'. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun berharap, seperti Sungmin bisa menjadi miliknya dan Kyuhyun bisa menjaganya, dan mungkin, mungkin Sungmin...

 _Mungkin Sungmin..._ menganggapnya tak penting. Sungmin tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dirinya yang asli, karena Kyuhyun tak memberinya clue apapun. Ini tak pernah terjadi padanya—awalnya, Kyuhyun hanya merasa senang memiliki seseorang yang bisa berbicara santai dan bebas dengannya, dan ia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah bisa merasakan apapun untuk Kyuhyun jika ia tetap tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.

"Halo untuk yang melamun," ujar Sungmin sambil melayangkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku 'kan tadi sedang menceritakan soal sesuatu yang ku kerjakan kemarin, huh, apa tidak menarik sampai kau bengong seperti itu—"

"Warna favoritku adalah hitam," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir.

Ekspresi Sungmin berubah diantara bingung, kaget dan senang. "Kau tahu, warna hitam itu kuno sekali...tapi aku menghargai itu!" ujarnya. "lagipula kau selalu terlihat bagus dengan hitam," gumam Sungmin.

"...jika bukan karena pekerjaanku mungkin seumur hidup aku tak akan mau mengenakan _suit._ Aku tak menyukainya." Ujar Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Well, aku bisa membayangkan _itu."_

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya memerah saat mendengarnya, "Aku harus menunggu selama berjam-jam saat _fitting_ bersama designerku. Jika bisa, aku ingin memakai kaus dan celana jeans saja saat pergi ke kantor."

Sungmin menganga. "Kau punya designer? Ya tuhan, berapa mereka membayar intern bagian finansial." Gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh membiarkan ia membicarakan hal itu.

Tapi seperti biasa, Sungmin melanjutkan obrolan mereka. "Umm, aku berharap mereka membayar kalian dengan baik bila mereka mengharapkan semuanya memiliki setelan cukup untuk dipakai setiap hari. Setelan seperti itu 'kan mahal. Aku saja harus menghemat biaya makanku selama satu bulan untuk membeli satu setelan di hari pernikahan bibiku, dan yeah, seharusnya aku berhenti berkomplain apa yang R&D lakukan padaku selama aku masih bisa menggunakan pakaianku setiap hari."

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, dan Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendengar suara _fwap-fwap_ yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatu Sungmin saat ia melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun tahu jika C.I memiliki dress code yang mengharuskan para pekerjanya berpakaian rapi. Kyuhyun sepertinya butuh bicara dengan Jung Soo-hyung tentang itu.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih tetap lembur dibandingkan dengan para pegawai yang lain untuk mengerjakan proyek barunya (bersama Sunny—Kyuhyun kesal mendengarnya). Seperti malam ini mereka bertemu lagi di lift dan memulai obrolan tentang diri mereka.

"Aku suka bermain games. Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku hanya untuk menatap layar dan membeli bermacam-macam game terbaru yang ada, tapi keluargaku membuatku memilih bisnis...aku tak pernah bermain games lagi selama aku bekerja disini."

"Ayahku adalah seorang guru di Ilsan, dan ketika aku masih kecil aku berpikiran jika aku akan menjadi seorang guru juga, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Noona-ku memanggilku Kyu-Kyu sejak aku berumur dua tahun."

"Ibuku memanggilku dengan nama Ming sampai sekarang."

"...Ayahku membelikanku Corvette untuk ulang tahunku yang ke enam belas. Tapi aku tak ingin memakainya, aku ingin menyimpannya dengan baik di garasi."

"Umm, ibuku selalu membelikanku miniatur-miniatur kecil seperti kereta, pesawat, dinosaurus, dan lain-lain. Aku ingin menjadi seorang teknisi karena ibuku."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun _stuck_ di ruangan kantornya sampai pukul delapan tigapuluh malam hanya untuk merespon e-mail dari klien dari Beijingnya.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tiga, Sungmin bertengger di depannya, menolehkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang!" siul Sungmin sambil melangkah masuk.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak berasumsi jika Sungmin sudah menunggu selama satu setengah jam untuk sebuah lima menit waktu bersama Kyuhyun di dalam lift...tapi bukankah Sungmin baru saja mengakuinya tadi? Itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Kyuhyun bergetar keras, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sangat ingin menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin yang tak sadar akan hal itu mulai melanjutkan obrolannya. "...Besok aku memiliki presentasi dan aku sedikit panik—maksudku, aku merasa sedikit terburu-buru di beberapa bagian, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa oke saja dengan itu? Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya mereka akan lebih memilih presentasi milik Heechul-hyung karena dia adalah salah satu intern terbaik. Dia lulusan Universitas Seoul dan sedangkan aku hanya lulusan Universitas Yonsei, dan, oh tuhan, bagaimana jika Cho Kyuhyun ada di sana?"

Kyuhyun tak akan hadir disana. Walaupun Jung Soo-hyung sudah memintanya, ia tahu ia tetap tak bisa datang. "Sungmin," perintahnya sambil menatap sang intern. "Jangan. Panik."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata melebar. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang, 'Jangan panik'." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik buku di tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun memberikan smirk terbaiknya, ia merasa puas karena Sungmin tidak panik lagi.

.

.

.

.

Ketenangan Sungmin tidak berlangsung lama.

Di hari jumat pertama bulan Oktober, dua bulan setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam kehidupan monoton Kyuhyun, sang intern melenggang masuk lift dengan gestur tubuh yang sedang meledak-ledak.

"Sunny pindah serumah bersama _In Guk. In Guk,_ dari semua laki-laki brengsek yang ada di luar sana, dengan wajah kelewat tampannya dan pangkat sarjana hukum mewahnya dari Universitas Seoul. Aku yakin dia diterima disini karena orang tuanya! Tapi yang benar saja, Sunny memilih _dia?_ Akulah yang sudah menaksirnya lebih dulu, akulah yang mengikutinya sampai ke Universitas Yonsei, dan aku bekerja sampai larut mengerjakan proyek _nya_ ketika ternyata dia bertemu dengan Seo In Guk secara diam-diam!"

Wanita itu bukan hanya mengabaikan Sungmin dan menggantungnya selama ini, tapi wanita itu juga _mempergunakan_ Sungmin untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

"Aku menyerah! Aku akan—dimana ponselku?" rengek Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. "Henry-yah, dimana tempat penampungan hewan peliharaan terdekat? Aku butuh memelihara beberapa kucing. Banyak kucing. Mungkin juga aku akan menerima takdirku sekarang yang akan menutup diri dan mati sendirian, karena satu-satunya rasa sayang yang akan kumiliki hanyalah dari seekor kucing, dan aku juga harus memperkejakan seseorang untuk mengirim makanan kerumahku, Henry-yah, karena, memangnya siapa aku? Wanita manis seperti dia tak akan pernah pergi dengan orang seperti _aku—"_

Sesuatu berkobar di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, kemarahan dan rasa posesif. Sungmin tak tahu itu. Sebelum Sungmin dapat meregister apa yang ia yang lakukan, Kyuhyun sudah mengulurkan tangannya menuju tombol panel yang ada di dinding lift, menekan jarinya ke arah penghentian darurat.

Sungmin menjerit ketika keseluruhan lift tersentak berhenti, suara keras dengungan alarm memenuhi ruangan lift.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Kyuhyun panik untuk beberapa detik karena _apa sih yang tadi baru saja kulakukan_ sebelum memutuskan _aku tidak peduli_ dan melangkah maju untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir indah Sungmin.

Bibir Sungmin terasa lebih lembut dari yang Kyuhyun bayangkan...dan pikiran Kyuhyun berputar-putar dari _oh sial_ ke _dia akan menuntutku_ sampai _Cho Industries akan jatuh karena aku tidak mempunyai kontrol diri_ dan _aku harus mundur sekarang_ sebelum Sungmin mengeluarkan suara _desperate_ dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Jadi Kyuhyun mencengkram pinggang Sungmin lebih erat dengan tangan yang mulai masuk ke dalam hoodie mencolok Sungmin, dan Sungmin tenggelam dalam dada Kyuhyun dengan punggung yang melekat di dinding lift. Kyuhyun mengerang saat menyadari betapa halusnya kulit Sungmin sambil menjilat bibir atasnya membuat Sungmin bergetar di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menguburkan kepalanya di dalam leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai memberikan _kissmark_ di leher Sungmin, membuat pemuda manis tersebut merintih senang.

Teriakan Sungmin yang terus memanggil namanya membuat Kyuhyun berbuat lebih, ia mengangkat Sungmin dan membiarkan kaki pemuda manis itu melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun yang masih terus menciumi leher Sungmin. Dan ketika hal-hal di dalam lift akan berubah menjadi semakin berat, suara alarm yang ada di dalam lift-pun berhenti.

" _Tuan Cho,"_ suara kecil terdengar di dalam kontrol panel lift. _"Ini Yesung. Saya melihat anda menekan tombol penghentian darurat. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"_

...Suara Yesung-hyung terdengar sangat terhibur. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya mencari spot sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil di sudut pojok lift. CCTV. _Sial._

Ketika pandangannya kembali lagi, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya, pemuda manis tersebut memandangnya dengan pandangan horor. _Sial sial sial._

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk bernafas. "Ya, Yesung-hyung, semua baik-baik saja."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan Cho. Kami sedang berusaha untuk membuat liftnya berjalan normal lagi, tapi itu butuh waktu beberapa menit."_

"Terima kasih, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun terpaksa.

Suara interkom mati dengan bunyi klik, dan Sungmin melanjutkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, matanya penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya, dan teror, dan pengkhianatan, dan Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Sungmin yang sangat diam sekali.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin memohon pada Sungmin untuk bicara saat Sungmin menutup bibirnya dan berbisik. "Jadi untuk _jelasnya,_ kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, hati-hati.

Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan suara pekikan. " _Tapi nama belakangmu adalah Lee!"_

"Aku tak pernah bilang jika itu adalah ID lencanaku," Hela Kyuhyun berat. Ia tak bisa melihat ke arah mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap wajah Sungmin saat ia merasa tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda manis tersebut membeku dan memucat seketika, matanya tidak fokus. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk kedua pipi Sungmin. "Sungmin! What the hell—tenanglah!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

"Aku akan dipecat! Aku akan dipecat!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku memanggilmu tukang perintah!" teriak Sungmin histeris. "Aku memanggilmu _iblis jahat!_ Aku _mencuri seluruh paperclip berwarna biru!"_

Kyuhyun menaikan kedua alis padanya.

"Itu 'kan properti milik perusahaan!" teriak Sungmin lagi sambil mengayunkan tangannya stress.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya bingung. "Itu bukanlah pencurian jika si CEO perusahaan memberikanmu izin."

Entah bagaimana perkataan Kyuhyun tadi membawa hal baru dalam rasa syok yang Sungmin rasakan. "Oh Tuhan aku baru saja berciuman dengan CEO perusahaan ini, _oh tuhan."_

Kyuhyun merasa tenggelam. Ini adalah satu hal yang sudah Kyuhyun tahu akan terjadi padanya. Sungmin sudah di bohongi olehnya dan kemudian mencoba untuk melibatkan dirinya dalam sesuatu dengan akibat hukum yang ekstrim.

Jadi begitulah. Apapun fantasi yang Kyuhyun dengan putus asa pikirkan untuk menghibur dirinya selama beberapa minggu terakhir berakhir sudah. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Sungmin akan pulih dari trauma yang sudah Kyuhyun sebabkan, atau mungkin akan memaafkannya suatu hari nanti, jika mereka akan bertemu lagi satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa langkah mundur menjauhinya. "Sungmin," mulainya sambil menghela nafas berat. "Aku mengambil...aku mengambil keuntungan darimu dan aku sudah berbohong padamu, itu semua, uh, itu semua tak bisa dimaafkan...jadi aku akan menjauh darimu mulai sekarang."

Kyuhyun tidak menduga dirinya akan mendapatkan ekspresi terluka dari wajah Sungmin.

"Kau tak mau bertemu lagi denganku?" bisik Sungmin hampir menangis.

"Tidak, bukan itu—" sial, kenapa Sungmin terlihat lebih terluka? "Aku sudah melampaui batas, aku membiarkan perasaan ini menguasaiku dan seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Tapi aku sudah memilih skema warna untuk pernikahan kita!" potong Sungmin cepat.

 _Apa?_

"Apa?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika. " _Warnanya merah muda dan hitam, warna favorit kita,"_ cicit Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menguraikan apa yang sedang Sungmin katakan.

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun butuh untuk mengecek dua kali, karena ini tidak masuk akal—Sungmin menyukai si wanita pendek, berambut blond yang bernama Sunny, bukanlah si pencemberut, CEO pendiam dan oh Sungmin sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika ia benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau suka chajangmyeon?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega sambil memudarkan warna merah di pipinya. "Apa?"

"Apa kau suka. Chajangmyeon."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Yeah, kurasa, memangnya kenapa—"

"Aku akan pergi ke restoran Nam sekarang, aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku." Saat Sungmin menyadari apa yang terjadi bibirnya dengan cepat tersenyum lebar.

Itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat.

"Yeah, oke." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk semangat. "Aku suka itu—aku sangat suka."

Sungmin terus tersenyum bahkan ketika lift mereka sudah berfungsi kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke bawah, dan Kyuhyun hampir saja tergoda untuk mencium bibir lembut itu lagi sampai Sungmin kehabisan nafas. Hampir.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin tidak berjalan lebih dahulu, ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin dan mengaitkan jari mereka, ia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu sambil berjalan menuju lobby.

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi ping pelan dan ia mengeluarkannya dengan tangan yang lain untuk mengecek. "Henry, hapus soal kucingnya." Gumam Sungmin di telepon lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam kantung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar itu.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
